Caged
by Laura JN
Summary: An intense struggle between what Caroline wants, and what she should do. Klaus is alone in the truest sense of the word, and only one woman has ever given him hope. There is only one problem - she keeps helping her friends try to kill him. Now he is trapped with her, how will he make her see things his way?
1. Caged

**Author's note**: I know this is short for chapter 1, but I decided it would be better not to drag it out. The next chapter may be a while away but please 'follow' this story if you want to find out what happens next!

* * *

**Caged**

Caroline was furious. How dare that insufferable man impersonate her Tyler? She could not believe she had even begun to undress for him! Thank god she had kept her bra on. The vampire pouted as she paced around her bedroom. She caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye, and stormed over to it. The item in question was a small scroll of paper: Klaus' drawing of her. Angrily, she snatched it from her bedside table, and moved to tear it. She stopped herself, just before a tiny rip was made. She let out a deep breath, angry as she was, she could not bring herself to destroy a piece of art, particularly a gift.

Much as Caroline hated to admit it, she loved the illustration. She smiled a little, tracing her finger lightly over the rough paper. She knew very little about art: it had never really been her thing. She could see, however, just from observing the way the lines curved, and the subtle shading under her lips, cheeks and hair, that he had been in a playful mood when he had drawn her portrait. She was smiling in the image, looking fondly at the horse. She dared to wonder for a moment if he was cheekily suggesting that he wanted her to look at him that way. Her anger subsided a little, as she let out a chuckle.

As Caroline placed the drawing back on the table, she heard the doorbell ring. Raising an eyebrow, she walked cautiously to see who was standing outside. If it was Tyler, he was going to feel the full force of her frustration in the form of wild kissing. Anything else she wanted to do would have to wait until she let him inside. It was not Tyler, however. She could see Ester through the glass around the door. Caroline froze.

That witch was supposed to be dead; and what could Ester possibly want from Caroline? The vampire groaned. Running was pointless: the witch would just use her power to cause one of those painful headaches. She would have to take the risk and find out what Ester wanted from her. This thought was equally as unappealing, but at least this way she might get some information to pass on to her friends. She reluctantly lifted the latch, and unlocked the door,

"Ester," She greeted the witch, frowning.

"Caroline." The woman smiled, mocking innocence. "Well I'm sure you know I'm not here for a chit-chat, so lets just get straight to business." Caroline nodded, unwilling to prolong this conversation. "My darling children decided that it would be a good idea to put me to rest, however my work here is unfinished. My latest creation is proving to be a problem."

"That was my history teacher! Don't talk about him like you made him who he is!" Caroline snapped, "You turned him into a monster, and now he's dead for good!" She paused, "How are you alive anyway?"

"Oh, well my son made a mistake. Niklaus was angry, and he hurt Rebekah. Then she was angry, and she decided to help me out." She smiled, as if this was simple.

"Wait, Klaus was angry?" Caroline asked, before shaking her head, "Never mind. Just tell me what you want from me."

"I don't want anything from you. Unfortunately for you, my son has a bit of a crush on you, and in the end, that makes you useful." She smiled. Caroline did not like where this was going,

"If you think I'm going to help you-" She began,

"Sorry dear, you just don't have a choice in the matter." Ester's lips curved with smugness. Caroline looked around her, checking to see if someone was sneaking up behind her, but there was nobody there. Suddenly, she felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. A wave of dread coursed through her, as her knees buckles, and she fell to the ground. "Not to worry, I only intend to render you unconscious. Just to make you a little easier to move." Ester assured her in a very unreassuringly way. Caroline's vision blurred as her head hit the floor, before she blanked out.

As Caroline returned to consciousness, the first thing she thought was danger. She could hear a loud echoing thud, as something hit solid metal. It was a terrible noise, followed by a growl of frustration. She opened her eyes to see a figure with their fists resting against a wall. As her vision cleared, she could make out the masculine jawline, black jacket and dark, sandy-brown hair. The man's growl echoed around the room, vibrating against the metal, and filling Caroline's ears with the sound of complaint. She slowly sat up, and once upright, realised that she was alone in the room, with _Klaus_.

Cold sapphire eyes blazed through the darkness, as Klaus gave the metal wall one final rage-fuelled kick. He was breathing heavily and fast, with his muscles tense. Just as he looked as if he might try again, Caroline stood up, and grabbed his arm before he could swing his fist into the solid barrier,

"Stop! Just look at your knuckles." She insisted. He turned to face her, his expression softening for just a moment. He looked down at his hands, and they were indeed red and sore. He had been hitting the wall so much that they had not been healing as fast as he had been injuring them. He sighed, finally letting go of his frustration at being captured,

"My mother will pay for this." He growled. Caroline let go of his arm,

"Ester did this?" She asked, before remembering what had happened, and how she had been rendered unconscious in the first place. Klaus nodded. He was still breathing too quickly, and she could feel the hot air warming her skin. She took a step back, "You tricked me." She cut to the chase, wanting an explanation. She had worked out most of her anger earlier, but she still wanted answers. She wanted to know if he deserved her forgiveness.

"I did?" His eyebrows furrowed, "I seem to recall attempting to explain before you kissed me."

"You kissed me back!" Caroline huffed lightly. She had a feeling she was going to loose this argument already. She did remember his words, and he had been about to tell her something. She had been the one to interrupt. That did not change the fact that he had taken advantage of the situation though.

"Is that a crime?" He countered. "You enjoyed it."

"Well I thought I was kissing my boyfriend who had miraculously survived _your_ death."

"He would have died, had I not chosen his body to transfer to temporarily. Fortunately for both of you, my body survived the fire." Klaus smiled knowingly. Damn. "Tell me Caroline, aside from missing that _puppy_, how did the news of my death make you feel?" he asked. Caroline could hear the increasing rate of her own heart beat,

"I uh..." She could not tell him that she had thrown a party when he had been immobilized, and that it had been her idea. "I was distracted. Lots of things happened at once." She answered. It was a narrow escape, but she was not lying. Klaus eyed her carefully. He was disappointed by her response, but he supposed it could have been worse. She would come round eventually. Caroline took in a deep breath. "So when Tyler told me he was dying, and started to go into transition... and when he saved me from that truck... That was you?" She asked, wanting to get all the facts straight. She would need a clear head to get out of this situation, so she may as well take advantage of it.

"I couldn't just leave you there, love." His expression was now playful, but there was a hint of sincerity in his tone. "They would have killed you."

"You left your sister." Caroline retorted. Klaus' eye flickered with hot anger for a moment, before he calmed himself,

"She can take care of herself." He replied flatly, willing her to change the topic. Caroline studied him closely for a moment, but decided to let that one slide for now. They had to figure out a way of escaping from this metal cage. There were no bars, and they had no way of telling where they were. She walked right up to the wall, and licked the cleanest spot she could find. It tasted like iron, great. That would be difficult to break through, and god knows how long Klaus had been trying for.

Klaus had suddenly been distracted by the sight of Caroline's tongue grazing along the surface of their cage. His pupils dilated, and he felt a surge of raw instinct telling him to grab her. He wanted to pin her against the wall and make her beg for him to take her. He knew she would not respond well to forceful behaviour though. She was not exactly the submissive type.

"The walls are made of thick iron. We'll never break through with brute force. We'll have to find a way to contact Bonnie." Caroline suggested. Klaus' eyebrow raised, impressed with her initiative. He would have to step up his game or she would out-dominate him at this rate.

"Does your friend have any spells for breaking through solid metal?" He asked. Caroline shrugged,

"I don't know but its worth finding out. We just need to figure out a way to contact her." She replied, pulling out her phone. She knew there would be no signal, but she looked at it anyway. The signal was completely dead. Great. "I don't suppose you have any bad-ass hybrid powers that can make phone signal?"

"No, however there might be another way out." Klaus strode over to her, "Did Ester say anything to you? Any clue as to why she brought you here?" He asked. Caroline gulped,

"She mentioned that you had a crush on me." She could feel a light blush colouring her cheeks against her will,

"Well I do, sweetheart." Klaus responded playfully, causing Caroline to roll her eyes, "Did she ask you to manipulate me? Or change me for the greater good?" He teased. Caroline laughed,

"No. She didn't give me any instructions. She just knocked me out with her witch powers." she pouted. Klaus took a step towards her, searching her blue eyes for the truth. Caroline took a step backwards to find herself against the wall. This really was a small cage. Klaus took another daring step towards her, gently taking her wrist, and holding her gaze,

"Are you sure, love?" He asked her. He wanted to believe that she was telling the truth, and that she would not betray him again. Caroline nodded,

"I don't take orders from her." She protested, realizing just how close he was. She could feel the warmth of his hand on her wrist, which worked its way up her arm, filling her with his presence. Her body was charged with his fiery gaze, and for that moment, she could not tell if she was afraid or aroused.


	2. Game

**Game**

Caroline broke away from Klaus, tugging his hands away from her wrists. He could have easily kept her there if he had wanted to, but he let her go, smiling. She was never sure if he actually liked her or if he was just trying to wind up Tylor. She looked around the solid metal cage, trying to think of an alternative way out. There was a small drain in the floor, about the width of a golf ball. She could see no vents or anywhere for someone to climb into the room though,

"Ester got us in here somehow right, so there has to be some way of getting in and out." She began thinking aloud, "How did you get in here?" She asked Klaus, who was now leaning against the wall with his arms crossed lazily over his chest,

"How do you think?" He teased her. He was in no rush to escape, and seeing how Caroline reacted to him was fun. She was different from others somehow, and his exact opposite. He was dark and violent, while she was a ray of sun, and under control. Chaos and control, that was what they were. The difference, was that Klaus chose to be chaotic, and Caroline's only weakness appeared to be her friends and family. _Oh and the hybrid pup_.

Caroline huffed, how was she supposed to guess something like that?

"Well she didn't stake you." She cocked her head to the side, crossing her arms to mimic him,

"Nobody is capable of sneaking up on me." Klaus replied, his smile broadening,

"And even you wouldn't voluntarily be captured." she commented, stabbing his ego,

"Even me? Cheers." His expression remained mysterious. Caroline frowned,

"Come on give me a clue!"

"_Oh,_ but this is much too _fun_!" Klaus' smile finally broadened into an open grin, as he stepped towards her again. Caroline was beginning to understand how this game worked: if he did not get what he wanted, he would take it, and right now that meant cornering her when she would not play along, just so he could watch her squirm. He took another step forward, but Caroline remained where she was, determined not to give him the satisfaction of manipulating her. He glanced down, then back to her warm, blue eyes, "Very well, it involves her witch powers."

"How very specific of you," Caroline rolled her eyes, "Okay, she cast a spell on you to make you... unconscious?"

"Try again, love. Think vampire wards." He smiled, taking another step forward. Caroline held her ground,

"She made a barrier? One you can't get out of..." She began, as he took another step closer, so they were now almost touching. She could feel the warmth radiating from him again, and her body betraying her mind with curiosity.

"Not quite, sweetheart." He tilted his head, as if enjoying examining her from a different angle. "Last chance." The corners of his lips curved craftily. _Last chance before what?_ Caroline wondered, feeling her body tighten,

"Its a barrier you can't get in?" She asked hopefully. Klaus smirked,

"That would not be much of a threat. Sorry, you loose." His hands raised to her hips, pulling her towards him, causing her to tilt her head back. She thought, for a moment, that he would bite her. Instead, he brought his head beside hers, and whispered into her ear, "She told me you were here, and that she would kill you if I did not join you." The heat from his body and breath sent ripples of pleasure through her, causing her to moan involuntarily. She gasped, realizing what she had just done. How could she? This was Klaus, not Tyler. But had he not just said that he had allowed himself to be captured? For her? She was confused. She did not trust him at all, but if he was telling the truth, then she could not continue to treat him like a savage, despite his past. He had heard her moan though.

Klaus raised his head, his gaze penetrating her, before he leaned forward to run his mouth along her jaw. He was focused, letting his tongue graze her skin, and his warm breath flow over her, making her melt. She knew she should stop him, but she was mesmerized. Her hands rose to his strong shoulders, and she clasped her fingers over them, anchoring herself to the ground. At least this way, she could push him away from her if she wanted to,

"You seem hungry, dear. Tell me, when did you last feed?" He asked her, uttering dangerously into her ear again in his rich, English accent. Caroline thought about it and gulped. When had she last fed? Her fangs sharpened at the thought of the tempting red liquid, and her eyes were clouded with blood-lust. What was this? Klaus was not human, she should not be feeling hungry just because he suggested it. She remembered drinking from his arm before, the night Tyler had bitten her. Had it not been Klaus who had told him to bite her though? She was confused. How could she know if he cared or not?

Caroline decided to play a little game of her own. She would test Klaus, and find out what he was really made of. Besides, she could not let his rein as victor last forever. It was time for a rematch,

"Tell me,_ Nik_" She began, tasting the name on her tongue, "What do you get out of this? What do you gain from me drinking your blood."

"Just the chance to savour your expression when you taste me." He replied slyly. He was experienced, and he knew this game only too well,

"I'm not buying it." She replied with nonchalance, as his hands rose to her waist. She responded, lowering her hands to his forearms. She would not let herself loose control in front of this man.

"Have I ever asked for anything in return?" He asked, glancing down at her collar bone, and leaning forward ever so slightly. He paused, sensing something was wrong. He stared down at the floor, where water was pooling around their feet. Caroline followed his gaze, and froze. Her eyes widened in horror,

"_Oh god_. Its coming in from the drain. We need to plug it with something." She could feel panic rising in her chest. She swallowed, and broke away from Klaus, then knelt down in the water, removing her jacket to try and cover the hole. Klaus rested a hand on her shoulder, before removing his own jacket, and stuffing the sleeves down the small opening.

"It won't hold forever, but it will buy us some time." He commented. Caroline looked up at him,

"Where is the exit?" She asked,

"The ceiling." Klaus sighed, looking up. The cage was tiny, but the ceiling was well out of arms reach. "You can't open it from the inside either."

"Um... how are we going to get out then?" Caroline's heart beat faster, "Please tell me there is a way out." She backed up against the wall again. The water was now high enough to run over the soles of her shoes, and she could feel the cold wetness nudging at the skin of her feet. It felt horrible. Klaus could see the obvious discomfort in her reaction to the water,

"It's okay, love, I'm here." He reached out a hand, "Vampires and running water don't mix well." He explained. Caroline had not realized that the discomfort around running water was related to vampirism: she had assumed it was simply a normal phobia that she had developed. It had never been a problem before though. Hose pipes were hardly intimidating, but this was an enclosed space, and the water was rising slowly in a way that made her feel small and unsafe. Strong arms reached around her, and her head came to rest against a strong, firm chest. She could feel the fabric of his white shirt, and the taut muscle below it. His low, even breathing was comforting, and she found herself leaning into him, inhaling his masculine scent.

The water reached their ankles, so it swirled and splashed as Caroline walked forward, her fangs extending again. She needed to feed, and the water was not helping, making her feel weaker, and draining the energy from her. Klaus took a step back in surprise, as she suddenly charged forwards, crushing him against the wall, sending water flying onto their legs. She sank her fangs into the small of his neck, holding his head in one hand, the other pinning his arm to the wall instinctively. Klaus would never have allowed this behaviour, if he did not enjoy her dominant demeanour, and the challenge she presented.

Klaus raised his free hand to reach around her back, and began firmly tracing small circles there with the back of his fingers. The touch encouraged Caroline, as she drank deeply from the small teeth marks she had made in his neck. She felt her lips touch his skin, and her eyes glazed over with intense desire. She could feel her legs loosen, and part so that Klaus could lift her to straddle his hips. He felt the smooth skin of her thighs under his hands, and her eagerness to take him. Just as he could feel his strength beginning to waver, he told her she had had enough. Reluctantly, she released his skin from the grip of her teeth, and licked the blood that had poured down his neck while she had been preoccupied.

The stroke of Caroline's tongue on Klaus' neck sent a shock through his system. He had not allowed a woman to have her way with him in a long time. He was always in control, but he liked this about Caroline: that she was not afraid of him, and she would fight for the things she wanted. She was drunk on his blood now, however, and he was feeling a little dry. He would need his all strength to get them both out of this alive, and the water was now half way up to their knees.

Slowly, Klaus pondered where he should drink from. Caroline would heal in seconds, and he wanted to savour the feel of that first bite. At that moment however, she pulled away, a cheeky smile playing about her lips,

"I win." She grinned, knowing he needed her now. Klaus was not sure whether to be angry or impressed. She had appeared completely lost in him, and had been rocking ever so subtly while his hand had been tracing around her back. That little minx,

"Not yet, love." He cocked his head, "You see it takes two to tango. You want to get out of here alive: you need me at full power."

"I can make you work for it though." Caroline smiled. She had time, the water was not yet up to her knees, and they could do nothing until it was high enough for them to reach the ceiling.

"Running water drains vampire powers Caroline." Klaus warned her.

"And I'm full, so there is nothing to worry about." She replied cheekily. She was putting on a show, to see how he would react. She could see genuine hurt on his face for a moment though, and immediately something lurched deep inside her. Her breath caught in her throat, and she stood there for a moment, over a meter away from him. She took a step forward, and tugged at his hand, pulling him towards her, pressing her temple to his. This was not the murderous bastard she had first encountered, who had ripped Jenna's life away from her, and hurt all those people. This man was alone, and when she hurt him, he was lost.


	3. Race

Caroline ran her hand through Klaus' hair. The locks were short, curly and a sandy colour, and felt good under her fingers. He kept his forehead against hers, a little new to this gesture but enjoying the moment. He would only have to lower his head slightly to kiss her, but the suspense was a pleasure in itself.

That was when Klaus' jacket burst out of the drain, and the grating over the hole broke. The water began to flood in at a much faster rate, now gushing from being held back for so long. Caroline jumped a little when the water suddenly rose faster, and supernatural hearing meant that they had both heard the drain break.

"Why is Ester trying to drown us?" Caroline frowned,

"Not us, me." He grimaced, his mother did not care about vampires, making Caroline the perfect bait. The water was now half way up their thighs, and rising fast. Klaus took her hand in his, giving it a light squeeze, and she realized he still had not fed. She bit down on her arm, causing blood to pool there, preferring the less painful option. When he seemed a little confused, she raised her arm to his mouth,

"We have less time now." She gestured to the rising water, "Drink." Klaus was not one to follow orders, however she was right. He would have preferred to feed from somewhere more intimate though. He took her wrist in his hand, and twirled her around so that her back was against his chest, stepping backwards to lean against the wall. He wrapped one hand around her waist, and used the other to hold her arm to his lips. If he had bitten her, then she would have needed his blood again. Instead he began to drink from the bite on her arm, causing her to relax against him.

With each touch of Klaus' mouth on Caroline's skin, she became more restless. Each movement, and each change in pressure was so focused and intense that she could feel herself loosing control. She became aware of the material of his shirt against her back, and the heat of his chest pressed against her. His legs were so close, that she found herself craving them, longing for more contact.

Caroline found herself realizing the extent of intimacy that blood sharing created. Everything that she thought and felt, was reflected back to her through Klaus, as if he was somehow magnifying them. Had he gone through the same sensations while she had been drinking from him? Caroline was not sure whether to run as soon as they got out of this cage, or go with him to find out what this thing was that spanned between them.

Full at last, Klaus pulled his head up, searching Caroline's eyes. Did she not know how beautiful she was? So full of life, and so young. He would take her to places she had only dreamed of when the time was right. For now though, he had to get her out of this trap. The water was rising incredibly fast now, enough that he wondered how he was going to have enough time to open the roof once they were up there. He studied the height of the room, and realized that there was only one way out,

"Caroline, love, I need you to stand on my shoulders." He explained, kneeling down so that she could climb up easier. "Use the wall for support." She nodded, climbing out of the water, and propping herself up. She kept her knees bent as he stood up. Vampires were agile, but Caroline did not particularly like heights. She kept calm however, and managed to stand up straight. Her head very nearly touched the ceiling. "Can you see anything?" Klaus asked her,

"No, maybe if I try to lift it... It could be loose." She tested the weight of the giant metal slab with her hands. It was heavy, but she was strong, and it moved a little when she put in more effort. Klaus was not going to be phased if her feet dug into him a little too much, so she went ahead and put in all her strength. Finally, she managed to slide the slab forward, and got a good grip on the edge. She heaved it the rest of the way, and moonlight flooded into the room. She looked down at Klaus, who's chin was underwater. "Oh!" Caroline gasped, realizing she needed to get out or get down. "I'll just come down again, the water will lift us out right?" She said as she jumped down into the water.

"What I don't get, is how we did not think of this sooner." Klaus frowned. He realized how frustrated he felt, and that it may have been distracting him this whole time. Free from the duty of holding Caroline steady, Klaus allowed himself to be lifted by the water, and together they stayed afloat until they were within arms reach of the top of the walls. Finally they climbed out, just as the water began to spill over the side of the cage. Caroline could see now just how thick those walls really were, and why even an original vampire could not break through them. She shook, wondering how Ester had found such a thing.

Klaus was now well aware of the sexual fury that had been building up in him all evening, and he could hold back no longer. Caroline was just wringing water out of her clothing, when she was swept off the ground and laid down on the grass further away from the cage. Klaus pushed her down lightly with his palms, his fingers yearning to grip the fabric of her clothes and rip them from her. She made to sit up, so instead of keeping her pinned down, he straddled her legs, and pulled her towards him. He kissed her neck, causing her to gasp at the touch. She was still reeling inside from being whisked to the forest floor. She drank in the sight of Klaus looking so lustful, not thinking about blood, but something equally as tempting,

"Nik?" She tried. She had never felt so alive, and as his eyes looked up from her neck to her lips, she felt a jolt of energy, and pulled his mouth onto hers. The touch was electrifying, sending shocks of pleasure through her, daring her to take more. She moaned iGoogle Searchnto his mouth as he ran his hands along her thighs, sending warmth there. She leaned into him, as his hands gripped her shoulders. She was in a mood beyond playful now, and when he moved to push her down again, she used the momentum to roll him onto his back, and before he could get up, she began unbuttoning his shirt.

Klaus lay on the grass, sprawling out like a cat as Caroline worked her way down him quickly, wanting the shirt gone. What a fine sight he was, his chest heaving with desire, and his pecks beaded with droplets of water from the cage. Caroline wiped them away with her hand, feeling the smooth muscles under her fingertips. He eyed her carefully, in a focused, yet somehow primitive way. What was this? Caroline stared at him for a moment, taking in the look of passion in his gaze, before finally giving in and ripping his shirt open, and removing his belt in one swift movement. He smiled, but he was unable to relax. He was allowing her small doses of him, but he was so hungry for her right now that he would be unable to give any more of himself when he had finished. He rolled her over again with ease, tossing aside his shirt and belt, before walking backwards on his knees.

Caroline took the hint, and pulled her jeans down as far as she could reach, and Klaus pulled them off of her, savouring the sight of her strong, feminine legs. He held her knee in one hand, moving to stroke small circles behind it, then slowly up her inner thigh. She knew then that she was doomed to enjoy this. He then did something utterly unexpected, after flinging her jeans to the side, he leaned forwards, and pressed a light kiss to her abdomen. There was something so tender and shocking about the gesture that Caroline arched towards him. Unable to resist, he placed his hand where he had kissed, flexing his fingers over her supple skin. He then winked at her, before tearing her blouse away with his fangs,

"Hey!" She huffed, "How am I supposed to get home without-" She fell silent as firm, masculine lips and stubble grazed her breast, and a deep, husky voice promised that he would not let another soul see her this way. She whimpered involuntarily, before taking his mouth again. She needed him, wanted him, so much now that she pulled his trousers and boxers off in one movement.

"Getting a little ahead of ourselves, love?" He smiled cheekily, reaching around behind her to unhook her bra. He removed all of her lacy lingerie effortlessly, appreciating it nonetheless. They both wanted to drink in the sight of each other, but were far too hungry now to slow down. Caroline slunk back down to the grass, daring him to impress her. He did. He climbed over her, so that his eyes were level with hers, reaching his arms around her, and planted a heavily steamy kiss on her lips. His hand reached down to tease inside of her, already wet and ready fore him. Moving his thumb to stroke her, he leant forward to whisper her name huskily into her ear, before thrusting into her. Their hips rolled together as he rocked her gently, passionately and deeply.

Caroline was in ecstasy, basking in the sensations of pleasure that Klaus was giving her. Desire and need swam in her eyes, and he began to rock faster. The tension built up in her muscles, and she clenched them, causing Klaus to groan loudly. Releasing at last, the air was filled with their cries of satisfaction, and Klaus pulled out of her, before collapsing at her side. His breathing was so heavy and sexy that it distracted Caroline even in that state, and she rolled over to kiss him,

"How can you be so...?" Caroline asked between kisses,

"Charming?" He teased,

"I was going to say 'delicious'." She pouted, as he stroked a hand down her back, weaving the other into her hair, tugging on it lightly, and taking in her scent,

"Lynx, of course." He joked.


End file.
